Always and forever
by Yukiko14
Summary: Draco is pressuring Harry to have sex, will Harry do it? read to find out R&R please!


A/N: Alright this is just a one shot Haco. It came to me at 4:30 in the morning. Well I hope you like it! Please R&R or i will be forced to make Harry pair up with Ron and Draco will marry Dumbledore! Ok well please enjoy the story and review and this won't happen... Thanks!

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, first same sex at Hogwarts, or least the first to admit it and with great pride I might add. They Have been happily together since their 6th year, now at the nice, young age of 18.

Draco, the fine sexy piece of flesh he is, has been pressuring poor little Harry to have sex, but unfortunately for him Harry is **Not** ready.

October 31st

Draco had brought Harry to Blue Willow Lake. It was a lovely place, the odd blue weeping willows, surrounding the piercing blue lake. The autumn morning mist nipping at his face, making it looked as if the blond was blushing.

He wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and they began to walk towards the dock. Draco' lips Parted. " Harry... do you like it?"

"Oh! Draco, I love it! Where did you find such a place?" Harry replied looking into Draco's Grey, in twined with silver bullet silk eyes. Hundreds would say dull, millions utter "brilliance"

Draco meet Harry's soft, hope lighten, emerald eyes and looked away. "My mother owned it... she took me here many times in my childhood and once more... before she died." The blond didn't dare look at the ebony haired boy.

"Draco I'm sorry and thankful you have brought me here. It is obviously a special to you and for you to..." Draco pressed two, light skinned, fingers onto Harry's pink lips. He wasn't much for listening or saying romantic lines, but when wanted/needed he would summon up something short but magnificent.

"Harry... you know why I asked you to come here... to...to... Make love..." Draco said. ( Well sometimes he summoned up a bag of shit.)

"What!" Harry questioned.

Draco took Harry by the shoulders and said intensely, "Look! Harry! I want to lose my virginity to you and you only! And I want your virginity for me!" (A little creepy)

Harry looked down at the apple colored grass, covered in a light dew. "Draco I want that too..." Draco became hopeful. "But I'm not ready yet... I'm sorry..." Harry finished.

"Harry." Draco said putting his fingers under the other boys chin and raising his head to look into his eyes.

"Draco, let me have time to think... please..." Harry managed to say.

"Of course." Draco replied.

"Meet me here, October 31st, same time and I'll give you my answer. Okay?" Harry asked.

"That's fine." Draco said. They both then slid into Draco's black corvette, trimmed with green and silver.

Over the next few days Draco and Harry didn't say much. Everyone, even Harry and Draco hoped all was going to be okay.

October 31st

Draco drove to Blue Willow Lake on his motorcycle that matched his corvette. Harry was already there leaning against one of the willows. Draco's eyes locked onto Harry's. "Draco I have decided. I'm still not ready... and I know you've been waiting a long time but I just can't and I'm not going to feed you any of that "if you truly loved me" bull. So I understand if you leave." Harry finished, ready for the worst. Draco walked pass Harry and swung a leg over his bike. "So your leaving then?" Harry lowered his head.

"Going back home to my place... to wait for you." Draco answered, put on his helmet, and sped off with an unseen smile. Harry then smiled and got into his car and whispered, "Thank you... Draco."

Harry and Draco eventually did end up going to bed together. It was followed by their wedding, black and green of course, and they've lived happily even on this day...

_October 31st_

_Age 82_

_An aged, but still fine and sexy, Draco lying wearily on a bed. His eyes shown beautiful as always. Next to him was his life long lover, Harry, stroking his blond hair. Harry always wondered why he got to keep his brilliant hair color. "Harry?" Draco managed to mutter._

"_Yes, Draco?" His eyes tearing up._

"_I love you...Harry.."Draco said once again muttering._

"_I love you too, Draco!" Harry semi-yelled._

_Draco gazed into Harry's jade eyes, slightly covered with sweeps of salt n' pepper hair. He parted his lips slightly, "I've waited for you for a long time for many things... but i am prepared to wait for you..." Draco took a short breath and with it he whispered, "Always and forever..."_

_Harry set down a rare rose he found in a hidden part of the manners gardens, It was silver with whisks of jade. He put it down against a stone underneath the willow, all it read was "always and forever". _


End file.
